Reason's Why I Love Nico di Angelo
by RavingNarniacAnarane
Summary: Here's a story for you fangirls. Nico Reached over and ripped the story out from underneath her hand.  "Hey!"


_Hello Nico fans! Here is story for you!  
I don't own Nico, Percy, or Annabeth. Rick does._

* * *

Nico di Angelo hated sunny days. The just seemed to happy, he looked to the girl next to him (Insert your own name if you like Nico) and saw her writing furiously on a piece of paper. Reaching over he snatched it from her.  
"Hey!"

This is what happened after several days…

Reasons Why I Love Nico di Angelo

Normal-Me

_Italics- Nico_

~His name means "Victory of the people" –Nico and "Of angels" –di Angelo Which I find hilarious; since he's son of Hades

_Everyone laughs at that, but it's nice to know you mean it in a good way  
_Nice to know, sense you decided to take this from me and respond!  
_I just had to!_

~Deserves the name "Zombie boy" which is sooo cute but I will never admit it; especially because I want to be the only one who calls him that-not Percy

_No wonder why you hate it when they try to give me a nickname, but you can call me Zombie Boy without me giving you a glare  
_Thanks, your glares scare me  
_Really? Sorry._

~Isn't afraid to stand up for what's right, even if it means yelling at the lord of the dead

_Turns out it takes a while  
_You saved us in time though!  
_Of course, because I'm Nico di Angelo!_

~Holds grudges; he can hold them for me, since I can't

_Of course I will, can't have you making friends with the enemy!  
_I DO NOT!  
_Too,_

~Brave

_Seriously?  
_Of course! Who else goes against an army of Kronos?  
_Percy, Annabeth…_

~Doesn't care about food; try having a mom who does :-P

_I love your mom's food! Too bad I never have time to eat it…  
_Hey, I didn't say it was bad!  
_Oh well._

~Has an awesome dog

_You can pet-sit whenever you want, not kidding  
_Oh, bad timing, I'll be busy…finding an excuse :-P  
_Fine __Unless your spending time with me_

~A gentleman side he rarely shows, but I find quite nice

_I only show it to you __  
_Sure you do  
_Really!_

~M-O-D-E-S-T (All I have to say)

_It was Percy's job, not mine; but you still love it  
_Of Course!  
_Score!_

~Can make some poor decisions …

_Should I be offended?  
_Of course not!  
_(-)_

~…but that gives us something to do that's fun

_That made up for it, next time though say this first!  
_Maybe, maybe not…  
_Unfair, unfair _

~He gets along well with my step-dad, who likes to spend time in cemeteries

_Your dad has such an interesting insight, and stories about you that I love to hear!  
_PLEASE tell me he says more about the first part and not the latter!  
_I shall not answer, I shall not answer… _

~Try's to act grown up when he's not

_I do not! Maybe a little when you're around…  
_A little?  
_Yes, *looks sheepish*_

~But I never said that doesn't turn out handy

_Can I say how much I try?  
_I already know  
_Of course!_

~Can stop parties, part crowds, and keep muggers-kidnappers, and others at bay

_So like Thalia sometimes!  
_Hmm, wonder why Nico?  
_No idea_

~Fights well LIKE A BEAST!

_Comes naturally,  
_Suck up.  
_Perfect imitation huh?_

~Fun to try to teach how to read English, especially because I have the special ability to read it

_Hey, I thought you said I was improving?  
_You are! You made it to second grade in three weeks.  
_Well, that's offending _

~Interesting ideas that don't work out, but make me laugh

_Percy thinks they work out __But If it makes you laugh…  
_Since when did you trust Percy in these decisions?  
_True, true_

~Makes me laugh, duh!

_I love to see you laugh, you get too serious sometimes!  
_I'm not that serious.  
_We can debate that_

~Love his eyes

_So you're saying I should cancel those red eye contacts? Kidding!  
_Oh ha ha Nico  
_See? I made you laugh! Ha ha!_

~Useful in dead things

_My specialty  
_*Shivers*  
_* evil laugh*_

~Likes my kind of music, Queen, ACDC and Green Day rock!

_I like to hear you sing…  
_I'm not a singer Nico  
_Your point is?_

~Fun to wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning to get when he's passed out in China

_Then why were you so grumpy?  
_It WAS 4 o'clock in the morning Nico  
_I don't think that should make a difference!_

~Isn't afraid to fight me because I'm a _girl_

_That shouldn't count against you!  
_To some it does.  
_Not to me_

~Can dissect frogs and other things

_But it's amusing to see your expressions, as long as you fill out the homework  
_Why, because you can't do it? (Asks Innocently)  
_I sense the sarcasm!_

~Watches scary movies when others won't

_Best Valentine's Day ever  
_Loved it!  
_Score_

~Willing to listen when I…drone on about the sky, or when I'm stressed about everything

_I know I get to hug you after words  
_Now, I'm catching on!  
_oops _

~Italian :-P

_Again, should I be offended?  
_Nope  
_okkkkaaayyy…_

~Isn't afraid to show he is worried

_Please explain when that was?  
_Many, many times Nico. Your eyebrows furrow down.  
_Really?_

~Sweet, when he wants to be

_You wouldn't let me not be  
_Agreed  
_(-)_

~Evil, when need be

_Now that part just comes from the certain parent  
_Or it was you  
_You think I'm evil?_

~Demi-god

_I know, but so are you  
_Bah, we all are  
_Point_

~POWERful

_Now stop that, so are you!  
_Just take the compliment!  
_Fine_

~Looks like Adam Lambert, which disturbs me, but Nico's better!

_Who on Earth is Adam Lambert? Should I know who he is? Why does that disturb you?  
_Remember that video If I Had You last night? The Singer was Adam Lambert.  
_Ohhh, that's…assuring. Not really, but ok._

Percy looked at Annabeth.  
"We're not this bad are we?"  
"No, but now we know what they've been doing all this time," Annabeth commented. Percy nodded.  
"Adam Lambert… not ever going to forget that" Percy muttered.

* * *

_Done! Hope you enjoyed! Feel Free to review!_


End file.
